Maybe?
by ShatteredOwl
Summary: Percy visits Nico in San Francisco and meet a certain blonde while he's there. What will happen when Percy leaves? Will he ever see her again? Cover by Viria
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the San Francisco airport carrying my luggage. I managed to get a taxi. As the taxi made it's way through traffic I looked out my window. I noticed many people on bikes and walking. I saw a group of kids about the age of 15 playing by an apartment complex. When the driver parked the taxi in front of my hotel I paid the driver and then grabbed my luggage. I walked into the hotel lobby and walked up to the desk. There was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes behind the desk. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Are you checking in?" She asked.

"yah, My name is Percy Jackson."

"Your room is number 1243, here's your key. Enjoy your stay." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will." I said, grabbing my luggage. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. After getting to my room I unpacked and then grabbed my phone. I looked through my texts I missed and then called my mom. No answer. I decided I'd go for a walk. I looked at my clothes. I'm wearing black jeans and a Fall Out Boy shirt with a dream catcher on it underneath an unzipped grey sweatshirt. I'm wearing black shoes with red laces too. My hair was a mess so I quickly fixed it with my hands. I then walked outside of my hotel room, key in pocket, and made my way to the lobby. I walk out of the hotel and into the fresh air.

I walked down the street and down a side street. I ended up on a side walk near a park. I walked across a field in the park and stopped about half way through it. I took out my phone and plugged my head phones in. I put on Fall Out Boy's album "Infinity On High" and laid down. I closed my eyes as I laid in the nearly empty field. I must have fallen asleep but was quickly woken when a dog all but ran and jumped on me, scratching my arms and face. I took my head phones off and examined the scratches.

"Luke!" I heard a voice say. "Where did you g- Oh my gosh are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a girl about my age with blonde hair, pulled back in a pony tail. She was wearing Black glasses and jeans with an orange shirt.

"Uhm, yes I'm fine." I said standing up.

"I'm really sorry. He's a kind of new dog, I'm still trying to get situated with him." She said. I nodded. "My name is Annabeth."  
"Percy." I stuck my hand out for her to shake it and she shook it with a smile. I flinched when my arm moved because of the claw marks.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Annabeth asked.

"yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Is there anything I can do-"

"Annabeth, I'm fine." I said smiling.

"Alright." she sighed.

I smiled. "Do you live in San Francisco?" I asked.

"Yea, right around the corner."

"Oh, Cool."

"Do you?" She asked me.

"No, I'm from New York City."

"Oh. How long are you here?" She asked me, her intense grey eyes staring into mine.

"All summer, I'm here to help my friend Nico with something."

"Nico? As in Nico Di Angelo?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my best friend's cousin."

"Really?" I asked. Its weird how people all connect.

"Yeah, she's coming over later."

"I'm going over Nico's tomorrow." I said.

"Where are you staying?"

"Nightshade hotel, down the street."

"Oh, I know that hotel. Maybe you could come over tonight, I'll invite Nico too."

"Yah, sure."

"Can I see your phone so I can put my number in?" she asked me. "You can put yours in mine." We switched phones and put our numbers in.

"Well, I should go home and shower, I'll see you later then." She said with a smile.

I returned the smile and watcher her until she was out of sight.

"Annabeth." I sighed out the word and smiled. Then I walked back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Ok so, hi. I want to say sorry, for not posting or so long, if any one is actually read in this. Happy Halloween too. If you do read this, please review. I need feedback so I an make this story better. Thanks. I'll let you read.**

I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I stared at my phone for 5 minutes. I got an alert. I quickly checked to see who it was. It was my mom. I had really been hoping it was her. I put my phone on the nightstand by my bed and then went into the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out of the shower i put on black jeans and a solid red shirt. I put on my dark grey sweatshirt but left it unzipped and grabbed my lucky bead neaklace from my bag.

I checked my phone and realized I had a new text from Annabeth. 5 minuets ago.

(A/N: **Percy** Annabeth )

"145 Grey St. apt. 125. You should come over around 5." I looked at the clock. 4:30

 **"ok should I bring anything?"**

"Uh no I don't think so, unless you have something You want to bring."

 **"Ok i'll see you around 5."**

I put my phone down. I Turned Bluetooth on and turned my speaker up a Little as I played Panic! At the disco's new song "Emperor's new clothes".

I picked up my phone.

 **"Do you have a Bluetooth speaker?"**

"No. If you have one and want to bring it then please do!"

I looked at the time. 4:45. I turned off my speaker and switched to my black, flat cord , ear buds. I put my speaker in a backpack and put my wallet in my pocket. I put Spotify on and walked out of the door after making sure I had my card. I walked to the apartment on Grey St. And looked for 145. I walked in and found 125. I knocked. When I took out my ear buds and turned off my music I heard her dog, Luke, barking and then Annabeth opened the door.

"Percy!" She said with a smile. "Come in!" she opened the door and let me walk in. "Do you want something to drink? I'm making nacho's right now and Thalia is picking out games to play and movies to watch. Nico will be here soon, he's at the store getting some drinks for later."

"No thanks. I'll go help Thalia."

"Ok. I'll introduce you."

"Ok, Thanks."

She showed me the way to the living room. The walls were a light blue color and an entire wall was a giant book shelf. The wall next to it had a TV, a game closet that someone (I'm guessing Thalia) was currently searching through, and a movie cabinet.

"Hey Thals, this is Percy, Nico's friend."

"Oh Hi." she said without turning around.

"Thals don't be rude."

She turned around. She has choppy black hair with a white streak in it, ripped black jeans, a My Chemical Romance shirt, and a black leather jacket. She was chewing gum too. "Hi." she said looking annoyed.

"Uh. Hi." I said.

"Do you like Monopoly? And Bridge to Terabithia?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." She walked to the couch and threw the movie on it and put the game on the table in front of It.

"Percy did you bring your speaker?" Annabeth asked.

"Yah." I replied.

"Can you put it on that bookshelf over there?" She asked, pointing towards the wall of bookshelves.

"Sure." I said opening my bag and walked over to the bookshelves. I pit the speaker on one of the higher shelves and put my bag by the door. "Is it alright if I leave my bag here?"

"Yah. I'm going to check on the nacho's can someone text Nico and ask him where he is?"

"I will." I said taking out my phone and bringing up my contacts. I clicked Nico and opened our messages.

A/n **Percy** _Nico_

 **Hey where are you?**

 _5 minuets away. I'll be there soon. I don't wanna drop there bottles. Can you ask annabeth if its ok if I bring will over? She knows him so it will probably be ok but I still want to ask._

 **Sure**

I walked into the kitchen. "Nico is like 5 minutes away and he was wondering if it was ok if he could bring some guy named will over?"

"Oh yes of course. Tell him I said will is always welcome."

"Ok."

 **She said 'of course, will is always welcome.'**

 _ok thanks man. See you in a few._

When I looked up, Annabeth was taking the nachos out of the oven.

"Percy could you get 5 plates? They are in the cabinet behind your head."

"Ya." I said turning around. I opened the cabinet and grabbed 5 plates. "Where should I put them?"

"On the table in front of the couch please."

"Ok." I said. I walked to the living room and put the plates down just as Nico knocked on the door.

I opened it and there stood Nico, shorter than me, black hair, black t-shirt with a skull on it, and black skinny jeans, holding two bottles of wine. Behind him was a taller boy with shaggy, sandy hair, red freckles, a smile, and a yellow shirt with blue jeans, holding two cartons of beer.

"Hey Percy long time no see." Nico said, walking in and putting the bottles on the dining room table. His friend, will I'm guessing, did the same.

"Ya, How are you?" I asked. I held out my hand to will. "Hi I'm Percy."

He shook it, "I'm will."

We let go and annabeth and Thalia came in. Thalia ruffled Nico's hair. "hey little cuz." she said.

Annabeth came over and gave will a hug. And then did the same with Nico. You guys came just in time. Nacho's are ready and in the kitchen. Thals can you bring them out? I need to feed Luke."

"ya annie." Thalia replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to Lukes food bowl. Thalia walked out with the nacho's as will put in the movie. Thalia and Annabeth sat on the couch and will sat on the ground. Nico told me to come in the kitchen for a second.

"Percy.." Nico started. "I'm gay." He looked at the ground.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Can I guess that will is your boyfriend?" I said after stepping away.

"Yes." Nico said blushing and still looking at the ground. "Annabeth and Thalia already know."

"Ok. There's no reason to be embarrassed. Now lets go before they eat all the nacho's without us." Nico smiled and followed me out into the living room where he sat down next to Will. I sat on the couch next to Annabeth after getting a plate of nacho's. About half way through the movie the nacho's were gone. When Leslie died annabeth started crying. A few minuets later Annabeth was ok again and 15 minuets later she was asleep. Her head rolled on to my shoulder and I didn't move because I was scared I would wake her. When the movie ended Thalia got up and turned on the light. Nico and will were passed out on the floor and annabeth was still asleep.

She looked at me. "I'm going to Annabeth's room because I'm going to take her bed for the night, I've had too much to drink to drive home. You can take the guest room if you want."

"Ok, thanks." I said. She turned the light off and I listened as she walked down the hallway. I started to get up but annabeth moved her arm around me in her sleep and I didn't want to wake her, so I moved back into my old position and slowly drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was flooded with memories of yesterday and last night. Annabeth. Annabeth's house. Nico is gay and will is his boyfriend. Movies and nacho's. Annabeth fell asleep on my shoulder. Thalia slept in annabeth's bed and annabeth was on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake her so I stayed there and fell asleep.

I noticed annabeth was no longer on my shoulder and Nico and will had moved from the floor. I smelled bacon and pancakes and followed my nose to the kitchen. I walked in and saw Annabeth making pancakes and bacon.

"Morning." I said. She jumped and then turned around. When she saw me she blushed and looked down.

"Morning. Sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder."

"It's fine. Where did Nico and Will go?"

"I don't know. Do you wanna check the guest room? Its two doors down the hall. First door on your left."

"Ok." I replied. she turned around and continued making breakfast as I walked down the hall. I knocked on the door and when there was no reply I opened the door. Nico was on the bed on his left hip facing me, he was asleep. behind him was will, also asleep. I closed the door quietly and walked back to the kitchen. "Yah, they were in there."

"Ok."

"How long have they been together?" I asked.

"Almost a year now. It's pretty cute the way nico pretends he's all dark and stuff but I've seen him when he thinks they are alone. He starts like cuddling up to will and stuff. They are so cute together." She said smiling.

Soon after our conversation, Thalia came into the kitchen wearing pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Her hair was a mess. She saw me and said "Oh yeah. I forgot there was other people here."

"Stop being rude Thals," Annabeth said laughing. Thalia rolled her eyes and walked across the kitchen to help make breakfast. Annabeth handed me a stack of plates and told me to set the dining room table. I continued going back and forth for forks and knives, napkins, syrup, and finally the stack of pancakes and the plate of bacon. Annabeth went to wake up Will and Nico while Thalia and I cleaned the kitchen and then sat down. During breakfast there was an eat off between Thalia and I to see who could eat the most. I ate 15 and she ate 14 and then we ran out of pancakes. I was declared the current record holder even though I won by default.

A little while after breakfast Will and Nico left.

"I should probably go too, I need to go over Nico's around Noon so we can paint his and Will's apartment." I said a few minuets after Will and Nico left.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for coming over it was really fun." Annabeth said, smiling.

"Yah, thanks for inviting me. Maybe we all can hang out again sometime." I said.

"Yah, that would be fun." She said.

"Are you gunna leave or what?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said. "Be nice!" Thalia rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Bye." I called after her.

"Bye loser." She responded.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't call someone a loser unless she likes them." Annabeth said.

I smiled a little. "Alright, well I should probably go. I'll see you sometime."

"Yah," She said.

"Bye."

"Bye." she responded. And with that I walked out the door.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

After Percy left I changed and took Luke to the park. We did a lap around the park and then played fetch in the field. When we got back I curled up on the couch with a book and read until 5. I got up and fed Luke, then walked groggily into the kitchen to grab a snack. I got a granola bar and then went to find Thalia. Instead, I found a note on my bedroom door. _"You were reading. Didn't want to interrupt. I left around 3. Cya later Annie -Thalia"_ I walked back to the couch and sat down. I remembered waking up that morning.

 _I woke up and felt something warm and comfy below my face. I saw a shoulder, wondering who this comfy shoulder belonged to, I looked up and saw the face of Percy. He was so cute. His hair was a mess and he was drooling. I got up and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. A few minuets later I heard a deeper voice than Thals, Nico or will. I knew it was Percy. My heart did a flip when he said "Hey."_

I was pulled out of my trance by the sound of my phone ringing. Not bothering to see who it was I answered.

"Hey." It was Percy. My heart did flips and my stomach was full of butterflies.

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while tonight. Maybe like walk around town or hang out at my hotel or something?" He asked. He's so cute oh my gosh. My heart was doing a crazy gymnastics' routine in my chest. What do I say to not make me sound desperate?

"Oh, Sure. When should I come over?" I asked.

"Uh, I can come by in a few minuets and we can walk around for a while if you want?"

"Sure. I'll get my sweatshirt."

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and I went into my room to grab my sweatshirt. I turned off the lights, grabbed my keys and my wallet and looked out the window. The sun was setting and there was Percy, turning the corner onto my street. His black hair shined in the setting sun's light. He was so handsome. I walked out the door and made sure to lock it. I then walked out of the building as Percy walked up to the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." I responded.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. He did his adorable smirk and I knew this would be a great night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Yes." Annabeth said. I smirked.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Main Street. They have a lot of shops and fun things to do." She said, her blonde hair falling to the sides of her face. Her nose was red a little because of the cooling night time air. She looked great.

"Main Street it is." I said smiling. We walked down the street talking and laughing. We played 20 questions and we mainly asked questions about each other. I had suggested this as a way to get to know each other more. I learned that she just got out of her first year in college and was going to a different school for the second year. Her major was Architecture and was still going to be. I also learned that she met Thalia and Nico when she was 10. She had met them at the park one day and they met there everyday for the entire summer.

It had turned out they all went to the same school and they kept in touch in high school and Annabeths first year of college. I told her about my love for blue food, my mom, how my dad had left when I was very young, my love for the ocean, that I had just finished my 1st year of college too, that my major is marine biology, that I've lived in NYC my whole life, born and raised, and that usually during the summer my mom, my mom's boyfriend (Paul) and I go to Montauk Beach.

When we finished our game we reached main street.

"Alright seaweed brain, where should we go first?" Annabeth asked.

"Seaweed brain?" I asked.

"Yah, you said you like the ocean right?"

"Yah. Alright, alright whatever." I said. "Do you like coffee?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go get some coffee."

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Then lets go get some coffee." Percy said. His smile was so cute. We walked on the sidewalk, down the street towards Starbucks. He walked closest to the road and when we got to the store he opened the door.

"Lady's first." He said with a slight bow. I laughed and walked through the door. I heard him laugh behind me as he walked in and his laugh was so warm and genuine. We sat down at a table near a window and we talked some more about college.

"Where did you go to college?" He asked.

"The university of San Francisco." I answered. **(A/n I have no idea if this is a real college or not.)**

"Nice." he said with a smile. We stood up and walked to the counter to order. The waitress had red hair and had paint splattered all over her jeans.

"Can I Take your order?" she asked with a smile. Percy looked up at her and I saw a spark in his eyes.

"Rachel?!" He said with a smile.

"Percy?!" She asked. She came around the counter and he gave her a hug and I instantly felt jealousy in my heart.

"How have you been?" Percy asked.

"Good. What about you? Why are you in san Francisco?" She asked.

"I'm great! I'm here to help my friend Nico with his apartment. I met Annabeth at the park yesterday and we decided to hang out tonight." I looked up when my name was said.

"What? Oh. Yah, Percy called and asked if I wanted to hang out so we decided we'd walk the town and get some coffee." I said with a smile. I saw Rachel give me the evil eyes but then smile again when Percy started talking.

"Ya. I can tell tonight's gunna be a blast. We should hang out sometime." Percy said to Rachel. My heart sunk.

"Yah! That would be awesome!" she said. "Ok, Ok. What kind of coffee would you like?" She said looking walking around the counter again and looking at Percy.

Percy looked at me. "What kind of coffee do you want?"

"Tall iced caramel latté with milk and 2 sugars." I said. Rachel wrote it down and looked at Percy.

"I'll have what she's having." He said. She wrote something else down and wrote it on our cups.

"Just Percy and Annabel?" She asked.

"Annabeth." I corrected. She glared at me and then softened again.

"Ok, your coffee's will be ready soon. " She said to Percy. We walked to the side.

"Percy and Annabel?" A waiter said. We walked up and got out coffee's.

"Oh my gosh. I told her it was Annabeth." Percy shrugged. I got out my wallet but Percy had beat me to it.

"You aren't paying for anything tonight." He said. when he got his card back we walked out of the store and back out onto the street. We went into many shops before going back to the park where I met him. We walked around the park and then walked through the field. By the time Percy walked me home, it was 9:30.

"Thanks." I said.

"Any time." he replied with his signature trouble maker smirk.

"Do you want to come up and hang out for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. He followed me up the stairs and we walked into my apartment.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Ya, sure."

"What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Do you have jaws?" He asked with a smirk.

"yes." I said.

"Lets watch that one." He said. I put the movie in and he turned the lights off. We sat on the couch and the movie began. To be honest, I like Jaws but it scares me. Multiple times I jumped. And when the man fell into Jaws' mouth I put my face into Percy's shoulder until it was over. After the movie, Percy stood up.

" I should go." He said.

"Ok."

"Thanks, for the movie and hanging out with me tonight." He said with a smile.

"Ya, we should hang out again sometime." I said.

He smiled. "Yah, I'd like that. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Ya,"

"Alright." he said.

"Alright." I replied.

"Bye." He said with a smile.

"Bye." I said. And with that, he walked out the door and into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Sorry that I did a lot of uploads and then none. I was sick for a while and slept a lot. I couldn't get much done. Recently I have had a few issues that I needed to get sorted out. I still have one going on but I'm not sure that it will be sorted out so... :/**

 **On Nov. 14th I'm leaving for harry potter world and will return on the 18th. So I won't upload during any of that time. Sorry.**

 **Enough of my Sad and miserable life and onto the story!**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

After leaving Annabeth's I made the short journey back to my hotel. I reached into my pocket to retrieve my card and after grabbing it, I unlocked my door and walked into my room. I changed my pants into plaid pajama pants and then brushed my teeth. I then laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few minuets of failing at sleeping I got my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found my mom. I called her. With the time zone difference being three hours I knew it was late in NYC but I was hoping she'd be awake. She answered on the third ring.

"Percy?" I heard her ask.

"Hi mom." I replied with a smile.

"Hi Percy. How is San Francisco?"

"Good, Nico and I started painting today. I've been thinking about taking a video of a bunch of things I do here and showing you and Paul them when I get back."

"Oh, Percy we'd love that. Speaking of Paul, we are actually out right now. Sorry, I'll call you tomorrow." She said.

"Ok," I muttered. "Goodbye."

"Bye. I love you." She said.

"Love you too." I replied. She hung up and I put my phone down. I'm not sure how long I was laying there but I eventually fell asleep.

In the morning I got up and took a shower. After fixing my hair and making myself look semi-presentable, I walked out the door, card in pocket and phone in hand. I made sure I had my wallet and then went to the hotel lobby. I walked down to the Starbucks Annabeth and I went to last night and ordered my regular order. Rachel was at the counter.

"Hey perc, I see you don't have that dumb blonde this time. What did you do? Dump her?" she asked. I had never seen Rachel act this way. I was extremely confused.

"What? Annabeth? Annabeth isn't dumb. She's actually really smart. And I walked her home. And we aren't dating so I couldn't have dumped her." I said. I took my coffee and a straw and left the building. I don't know what came over me. I walked to Nico's. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later a very tired Will opened the door.

"Hey Percy." He croaked. I was still getting used to the fact that someone else was going to open the door instead of only Nico.

"Hey Will. Should I come back later?" I asked.

"No, no, Nico is ready, I just woke up though because it's only 7:30. Come in, please." He said. I walked in and found Nico in the kitchen.

"Hey Nico."

"Sup Perc?" He asked.

"Nothing much."

"I heard you've been hanging out with annabeth a lot." He said with a smirk.

I could feel my face heat up and I knew it was turning red. "Yah, but I'm just trying to be nice." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. A nervous habit I have.

"That's it?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well.. um,.." I mumbled. I could feel my face burning.

"Continue..." He said.

"Imightlikeheralittle." I said really quickly hoping he didn't hear. His face lit up.

"I knew it!" He said.

"Please don't tell her." I said.

"I won't, I won't." He said.

"Good."

"I know." Nico said. After our conversation, Nico got out the paint and the brushes/rollers and we started painting.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of loud banging on my door. I got up and groggily walked to the door wondering who it could be at this un-godly hour. I opened the door to find a very drunk looking Thalia. She had large, dark bags under her eyes and she was wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Thalia! Are you ok?" I asked, grabbing her arm and helping her walk to the guest room.

"kjrcIwathoutallnightdrinkingatthebarxkjn" I could hardly understand her but I thought I heard 'all night, drinking, bar.' which would make sense with her slurred words. I laid her down on the bed.

"I'm going to get a bucket. Try to sleep." I said. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket. I walked back to the guest room. I put the bucket next to her head.

"Sleep." I said looking down at her.

"Ok." She mumbled with her eyes closed. I walked out of the dark room and closed the door. I got changed and fed Luke. Luke and I went for our usual morning walk and after arriving home I pulled out a book and read for a while. After finishing my book, I checked on Thalia who was still asleep. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the time. It was 12:15pm. I was babysitting for my neighbor today. She has a son and daughter. The son is 10 and the daughter is 7. They will be here at 12:30pm. I still had some time. Or at least that's what I thought. I heard a knock at the door. I knew if that was the kids they might be loud and wake up Thalia and a sleepless drunk Thalia is not something they need.

"One second!" I called. I put Luke in my room and walked out into the living room. I put my book back on the shelf and then walked to the door. I opened it.

"Please be quiet I have a f-" I started until I realized who was at the door. I looked up and saw the face of the one and only Percy. He was smiling but then he stopped.

"What we you saying?" he asked.

"Uh, thalia is passed out in the guest room and I was asking if you could please be quiet." I said.

"oh, sorry, is this a bad time?" He asked, concern and worry showing in his eyes.

"Not unless you can help me babysit?" I asked.

"I can do that." he said with his signature smirk.

 **Ok guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I won't update for a while seeing as I'm going on my trip, but I'll update soon after I get back. I do have some ideas for a couple stories so I'm going to go start some of those. I probably won't update tonight besides this. Thanks. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Ok so I am not dead, I was away for a while. Sorry about that. I know I haven't uploaded for a while, sorry again. Here goes with this next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"That would be them." I said to Percy, walking to the door. I opened the door and smiled. "Hey guys." I said. James, a ten year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and his seven year old sister named Molly with the same blonde hair and blue eyes gave me a hug.

"Hello Annabeth" They said with smiles. I looked up at their mom.

"Thank you for babysitting last minuet. There was an emergency. I have to go." She said.

"It's fine Mrs. Wakefield, go." I said. She smiled, nodded, hugged her children, then left. After she walked away I closed the door. The kids had started talking to Percy.

"...Annabeths boyfriend?" James asked. He had a crush on me and it was quite funny, the face he was making at Percy. Percy laughed.

"No, I'm just a friend. I'm here for the summer." He said, smiling. _oh yeah._ I thought. _just for the summer._

I was suddenly poked. I looked down. It was Molly. "Hi molly." I said.

"Hi." She said. "Can we make cookies. Last week you said we could make cookies next week. Its next week." She said.

I laughed. I had forgotten. "Of course. James! Do you want to make cookies with me and Molly?" I asked. He smiled ear to ear.

"Yes!" He said. He ran to the kitchen, molly not far behind him.

I looked at percy. "Lets go make some cookies." I said, smiling. He smiled back but then paused.

"Do you have food coloring?" He asked.

"Um, yeah I think so. Why?"

"Let's make them blue." He said, his eyes sparkling and a large grin on his face.

"Why blue?" I asked. He smiled.

"An old joke, i'll explain later." He said. "Let's get to the kitchen." I nodded and we walked to the kitchen.

"Annabeth," James said. I didn't see him though, I looked down and realized he was on one knee. I laughed. He was holding a ring pop. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

I laughed again. "I'm sorry James but I'm fourteen years older than you, it's not going to happen. But i'll take the ring." I said smiling. He looked sad but gave me the ring. He then walked back to his sister. "James..." I called. He turned around. "Do you want to make some cookies?" I asked with a smile. He grinned.

"Yes." He said. Percy laughed behind me. A deep, amazing sound. I smiled and got all the things we needed. Before long the cookies were in the oven.

"Can we watch a movie while we wait for them to finish?" Molly asked. I looked down at her.

"Of course sweetie, go with your brother and pick one out." I said. Percy was standing beside me. The kids left he room, thundering down the hall towards the living room. Percy looked at me.

"You are a pretty great baby sitter." He said, smiling.

"Thanks." I said, returning the smile. I hugged him. My head was about the height of the top of his chest. "Thanks for helping baby sit tonight." I said.

He hugged me back. "Of course." He said. "That's what friends are for." I smiled.

"Annabeth! We picked a movie!" James called.

"I'm on my way!" I said. I let go of Percy. As he walked out of the room towards the living room, I smiled, then followed him.

When I entered the living room, there was a battle going on between James and Molly on who would sit next to me. I laughed.

"How about I sit in between you two?" I said.

"But he already called a seat next to you." Molly said, pointing at Percy. Percy's face quickly reddened. I laughed.

Alright how about Percy sits here," I said, pointing at the end of the couch. He sat down. "I sit here," I said sitting next to him. " and James sits here." I said, patting the seat next to me. He grinned and sat next to me. I looked at molly.

"What about me?" She said.

"Come here," I said. She walked towards me. You can sit on my lap." I said. We watched the movie.

By the end of it, Molly was asleep. Percy stood up and held out his arms. I gave her to him and he disappeared down the hallway in the direction of the guest room. I looked over at James who had been looking at me. I stood up. As I did, Percy came back into the living room. Looking at him, I realized that I only had a month and a half left to get to know him. Suddenly I thought about how I would feel when he left and I felt a wake of sadness rush over me. I sat back down and he looked at me, concern evident in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded. He didn't look quite convinced but he didn't push me. "We should go look at the cookies." I said. He nodded. James jumped up and rushed dot the kitchen and Percy rushed after him so he wouldn't open the oven. I stood up, took a deep breath, then followed them to the kitchen. Percy had taken a tray of cookies out and was reaching for the other one. I watched them do the process of taking them out and putting them on cooling trays. Percy marveled over the blue cookies. After they had been set out to cool I heard a knock on the door.

"Percy can you pour five glasses of milk please?" I asked. His eyes lit up and he nodded. "C'mon James, lets go let your mom in." I said. We walked to the door and there she was, Mrs. Wakefield.

"Hello, would you like to come in, we made cookies." I said. She smiled.

"Oh, yes please, thank you." She said. I opened the door and James led her to the kitchen. She seemed to have been surprised to see Percy there. "Oh." She said when she saw him.

"Mrs. Wakefield, this is my friend Percy. He's here for the summer. He's at one of the hotels down the street." I said. She seemed a little relieved.

"Where's Molly?" She suddenly asked.

"Molly fell asleep," Percy answered. "She's in the guest room."

Mrs. Wakefield nodded. "James can you go get her?" Asked Mrs. Wakefield. James nodded and went to the guest room. He soon came back with Molly.

"Molly do you want the first cookie?" I asked. She suddenly was very awake and nodded vigorously. She grabbed a glass of milk and a cookie and took a bite. She smiled and we knew that they were good. We all ate our cookies and drank our milk, then Percy and I said goodbye to the Wakefield's. After they left I went to the kitchen to clean up with Percy not far behind me. I started washing the dishes as he brought them to the sink.

Before long the kitchen was clean and I was going to reach for the last dirty utensil, a whisk. As I reached for it Percy reached for it too. Our hands touched and suddenly I realized how close he was. He was right next to me. My shoulder was at his ribs. I looked up and him as he looked down at me and slowly the space between us closed and soon I felt sparks. He tasted like saltwater, like the ocean, suddenly with every breath I smelt the beach. I felt the sun on my lips and it was unlike anything I ever felt. Suddenly Percy pulled away. He looked scared. He blinked.

"I-I have to go." He said quickly, then ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Percy!" I called after him as he ran out the door. I heard the door open and then close and the thud of footsteps as he ran away. It was all playing over and over in my mind. We kissed, sparks, magic, unlike anything I'd ever felt. Suddenly he pulled away and then it was over. He ran away. He's running away from the apartment. I should chase after him. I wanted to. My legs. My brain was screaming at them to run! faster than ever before! But they wouldn't move. They won't budge. Suddenly I was moving. I ran out of my apartment and ran to the corner of the street. I turned and ran towards his hotel. I ran as fast as I could to the front desk.

"What room is Percy Jackson in?" I asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's classified information." She said. I felt like dying. I needed to talk to him.

"Thanks anyway." I said, running away. I ran to the corner again then stopped. I sat on the curb and stayed there. I don't know how long but it felt like an eternity. I felt my pocket buzz. _it must be Thalia, she's the only person who ever texts me._ I thought. I pulled out my phone anyways and looked to see who it was. When I saw who it was I froze again. My brain went a million miles an hour and I started at Percy's text. I didn't read it, it was as if I forgot how to read. After I slowly unfroze I read the message.

Percy _Annabeth_

I'm sorry, I'll explain, meet me at Starbucks

 _be there in 5 min_

I stood up and put my phone back in my pocket. I suddenly realized how cold the summer night was. I stopped by my apartment before going to Starbucks. I grabbed a sweatshirt and my wallet then left to meet Percy.

I opened the door to the coffee shop and saw Percy sitting across from Rachael. He looked up and saw me. He completely ignored whatever Rachael was saying and ran to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said, I could see the sadness in his sea green eyes. His jet black hair was in a mess on his head as usual. "I can explain. I just-" at this Rachael pulled him backwards.

"Rachael what are you doing?" He asked. "I'm talking to Annabeth." He said.

"You were talking to me first." She said, anger evident in her voice.

"I came here to meet with Annabeth, please, I have to explain to her." He said.

She seemed to have been confused. "Explain what?" She asked.

Percy opened his moth to answer but I bear him to it. "That's none of your business." I said angrily.

Rachael whipped around and glared at me. She then walked to the counter and continued to glare. Percy looked at me, a look of hopelessness in his eyes. I hugged him. I felt him breathe out a breath of relief. I breathed in the smell of the ocean and smiled. I could feel Rachael's green eyes glaring at me but I didn't care. "You don't have to explain." I said softly. "It's ok."

"Ok." He whispered. We let go and I instantly missed his warmth. He walked to a table and we sat down. Rachael came over looking very mad.

"What can I get you?" She asked angrily.

"I'll get my usual coffee." Percy said.

"I'll have a Tall iced caramel latte with milk and 2 sugars." I said. She left. Percy was looking at me. "Yes?" I asked.

He turned red. "S-sorry. I just feel terrible about earlier."

"I already told you its ok." Rachael was coming back with our coffee's. She gave Percy his and practically dropped my coffee onto me. I got most of it on my sweatshirt. She immediately put on a fake attitude.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, i'll go get you some napkins." She said giving the fakest expression i'd ever seen. I took off my sweatshirt. When Rachael came back with the napkins I cleaned up whatever spilled on the floor or the table then I tried to get it off of my sweatshirt. It wasn't coming off. Percy got up and paid then looked at me.

"You can wear mine, lets go." He said. I nodded, confused, yet I threw away the napkins and my empty coffee then picked up my sweatshirt and walked out the door behind Percy. He took his sweatshirt off and gave it to me. I put it on and it was about 2 sizes to big for me. He laughed. His sweatshirt smelled like the ocean. I hugged him again. I don't know why, but I did. He smiled and hugged me back. We walked back to my apartment. We stood at the door. He looked at me and I looked up at him. He leaned down and before I knew it we kissed again. I tasted saltwater and smelled ocean, I felt like I was at the beach and the sun was hitting me. I felt sparks. Then he pulled away and it ended.

He smiled at me. I returned it. "Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Ya?"

"Two questions."

"shoot."

"One. Can I have my sweatshirt back?" He asked.

"Not a chance seaweed brain." I said.

"Seaweed brain?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Yah, you smell like the ocean."

"Um, ok." He said, still confused. "Why can't I have my sweatshirt?"

"Because it smells good, its comfy, and its warm." I said.

"Fine but I want it back eventually." He said. I opened my apartment door. We walked to the kitchen and I started to put frozen pizza in the oven. We talked and laughed and we talked some more. After the pizza finished we moved to the table. We ate and talked about Rachael.

"Why are you friends with her?" I asked.

"She wasn't always like that. She used to be really nice. I don't know what happened." He said. here was silence after that. As he was getting ready to go I remembered something.

"Question two." I said. "What was it?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Um," He started. "Will you go out with me?" He asked nervously. My heart raced. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Yes, seaweed brain. Anymore stupid questions?" I said with a huge smile on my face. Then I kissed him. I knew I'd never get over the smell of the ocean or the taste of saltwater.

 **a/n : hey guys, hope you enjoyed that. Please tell me if you want me to keep going with this and explain their relationship more or if you'd like me to skip towards Percy's last days. Or do one or two more relationship days and then skip to the end of his visit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Thank you to nia2012 for replying, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth and I have been dating for a week or two now. All of our friends know. They were very happy for us but they seemed concerned. I wasn't entirely sure why but I had an idea. I knew I had to leave San Francisco in a few months but that's a few months I could spend with Annabeth.

I knocked on Annabeth's door. Tonight me, annabeth, Nico, will, Thalia, and Thalia's friend Reyna are all meeting at Annabeth's. Thalia opened the door.

"Ew." She said. And closed the door in my face. I smiled and opened the door. Thalia, Annabeth, and a girl with smooth brown hair and brown eyes were there. The girl with brown hair her hair in a braid down her back. She was wearing torn and faded jeans and a purple shirt. She had on white converse. I was guessing this was Reyna. I walked up to her and stuck my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Percy." I said, giving a friendly smile.

She smiled back and shook my hand. "Reyna." She replied. I felt someone hug me from behind. I looked and saw Annabeth. I smiled.

"Hi Seaweed Brain." She said with a smile.

"Hi." I said. I pulled her around so she was in front of me and kissed her gently. I felt the warmth spread across my body.

"Get a room!" Thalia called. Annabeth pulled away, blushing slightly. She mumbled something un-audibly and then the door opened.

"Hello guys!" Nico called. Will came walking in behind him. Nico glanced around the room.

"Reyna?" He asked.

"Nico?" She asked. Running to him and hugging him. I saw instant jealousy in will's eyes. Everyone knows that will is the only person Nico lets touch him, let alone hug him. Reyna and Nico talked for about 10 minuets as everyone got caught up with each other. Then the room became awkwardly silent but Reyna didn't notice.

"Are you in a relationship yet?" She asked. And then she noticed the silence. All eyes looked towards them. Nico's eyes flashed to Will.

"Yes, I am." He said. "Come here," He said to Will. Will walked over and hugged Nico from behind, he rested his head on top of Nico's. "This is my boyfriend. Will, Reyna. Reyna, Will." All three of them talked and Annabeth and I snuck into the kitchen. We found food to eat and we drank some beer. By about 11:30 everyone except Will and Reyna were drunk. Nico was all over Will. Will's embarrassment made me and Annabeth crack up for a while. Thalia was passed out in the guest room and Annabeth and I were on the couch. I had tripped over my own feet and landed face first on the couch. Annabeth laid on top of me. We had talked like that and didn't move all night. We passed out around 2:30am and woke up very hung over at 11:30 the next day.

When I woke up I wasn't sure where I was. My head was throbbing and It smelled like beer. There was beer bottles and red cups everywhere. I then realized I was at Annabeth's. Everything came back at once. Suddenly my back felt heavier. I realized Annabeth had fallen asleep on top of me. I looked around carefully, trying not to wake Annabeth up. I noticed Will and Nico on the floor together and Reyna across the room under a few blankets. I felt Annabeth move. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw me and smiled a little.

"Hey," 8She croaked.

"Hi." I croaked back.

"My head is throbbing."

"You're experiencing a hangover." I replied. She nodded and closed her eyes. She fell between me and the back of the couch. I moved so I was laying on my back. She got back on top of me and laid on my stomach. We talked for a while. Then Annabeth laid her heat on my chest and fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after.

We woke up again a few hours later. Everyone else was up and sitting around.

"Look who's finally awake." Nico said. Annabeth smiled and sat up. She put her hand on her head.

"Hangover." We all said. She nodded. The lights were off and the shades were down. We all knew that the bright light would destroy our eyeballs. Thalia was sitting at the end of the couch. She, like everyone else, had dark circles below their eyes. Will stood up. Having not drank last night he was totally fine. He got everyone waters and they were all gone in under two minuets except for his and Reyna's. Through out the day people left slowly. The day was slow. It consisted of naps, water, bathroom breaks, and food. Annabeth and I spent most of the day on the couch watching Netflix.

Towards the end of the day we started to feel back to normal. Annabeth and I walked to the park where we first met. Annabeth brought Luke and Luke brought a Frisbee to play fetch with.

"Here Luke!" I said. He ran and gave me the Frisbee. I threw it and he took off.

"Nice throw." Annabeth said.

"Thanks," I said showing a smirk. She smiled back. Luke came running over the field to us. he dropped the slobber covered Frisbee in front of me. He looked at me, mouth open and panting loudly. I picked it up, avoiding the slobber as much as possible. Then I threw it again.

"Nasty." I said, wiping the slobber on my jeans. Annabeth looked at me like I head snake for hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um, wiping slobber on my jeans?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get slobber on your hands if I decide to hold them." I said, smiling.

She fell silent and blushed. She then looked away and I knew I won. I smiled.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the ice cream stand. I ordered a double fudge brownie and she ordered vanilla. I paid and we took our ice cream. We took a walk around the park with Luke walking beside us.

"We should all go camping." Annabeth said suddenly. I looked at her. She nodded, her stormy eyes were swimming and I knew she had an idea." Me, You, Thalia,Reyna, Nico, and Will. We could get two Camp sites next to each other and we could hang out all night." She said. It was a great Idea.

"Ok," I started. "Yah. lets go camping."

 **a/n : Sorry this chapter was kind of slow. I have a great idea for the next chapter though. sorry I took a while to update this. I've been kind of sick the past few days and its the holidays so I've been doing a lot of decorating and I've hardly had time to write. I'll update the next chapter soon and then the last one. Peace out readers. Happy holidays.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : sup guys. I have a plan for this chapter. I think you guys are gunna like it. Read!**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy, Nico, and Will came back with the firewood just as I had change into a large, baggy t-shirt and pajama pants. They put the firewood by the pit and went into the tents to change. There were 3 tents. One for Thalia and Reyna, one for Me and Percy, and one for Will and Nico. I sat in my camping chair, the one next to Percy's blue one. I opened my book and started reading but hardly got down the page before everyone got around the pit. Percy was starting the fire and Will had gotten the radio from his tent. It was currently playing "Mirror" by Justin Timberlake. I hummed along as I got up to get the s'more stuff. I came back to the fire with the marshmallow's, Graham crackers, and Hershey chocolate bars, King sized.

"Who wants s'mores?" I asked. Percy, Reyna, Will, and Nico raised their hands. I gave them a stick and a marshmallow. I got one ready for myself and we sat listening to the radio as we roasted our s'mores over the fire. Before long everyone except Thalia, Who doesn't like marshmallows, had eaten three s'mores. By this time it was pitch black out and if you looked up, you could see the stars and the night sky between the branches of near tree's. I looked at my phone and it was 11:30. An hour and a half after quiet time. I looked around and saw some fires being put out and other continuing to burn. I got up and walked to the tent. I grabbed Percy's sweatshirt that I stole from him and put it on. I then grabbed a blanket and brought it to my chair. The air was cool and I warmed myself with my blanket.

"I wish this summer would never end." Percy said, barely over a whisper, as he stared into the fire. There were nods and whispers of agreement around the circle. I could hardly imagine the summer ending and Percy leaving. It hurt to think about it. Nico stood up.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." We all responded. He walked to the tent.

Will stood up. "Me too. night guys."

"Night."

Soon, it was just Percy and I. We sat in peaceful quietness as we listened to the radio. His warm hand was in mine. The song ended and then "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed

Sheeran came on the radio. Percy stood up. I figured he was going to bed. He stood in front of my chair. I looked up at his sea green eyes. They were full of excitement. "May I have this dance?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes." I said. I stood up and he put his hands on my hips. I put my arms around his neck. We swayed back and forth slowly. I laid my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat in a melodic way. It was calming and in a pattern. His heart didn't speed up or slow down, but stayed the same. e stayed like that until the song ended. I looked up at him and kissed him softly. Saltwater and magic, as always. The feeling never faded. We pulled away and I put my head back on his chest. I loved the sound of his heartbeat. I felt his head lean down to my ear.

"We should rgo to bed." He whispered, his warm breath on the top of my ear. I nodded but I didn't let go of him. I didn't want to. He leaned down and grabbed the blanket off of my chair, me still holding his neck. He wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and guided us to the tent. I let go and un-zipped the tent. I crawled in.

"I'm going to put the fire out, I'll be back in a second. I heard the water splash onto the fire and Percy's footsteps crunch their way to the tent. Percy crawled in and zipped the tent back up. He got in his sleeping bag and laid on his back. I got in mine and laid on my side, facing Percy. I soon drifted into sleep.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

After Annabeth fell asleep I turned to face her. I reached my arm out and moved a blonde curl fromöo her face. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier and soon I fell asleep. I was woken up soon after by the sound of Annabeth crying and speaking and moving.

"Leave me alone." She kept saying between sobs. I got out of my sleeping bag and crawled over to her. I shook her and told her to wake up. When she woke up she gasped and saw me. She kept crying and she hugged me. I let her cry into my shoulder until she calmed down.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I-I was in a cave. T-there was spiders crawling everywhere. They were on my legs and arms and my face. I couldn't move." She said.

I nodded. I crawled into her sleeping bag and laid next to her. She put her head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat as we dozed off into sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of everyone getting their stuff together. Annabeth had moved from the sleeping bag and had packed my sleeping bag. She had also packed her bag. I crawled out of the sleeping bag and got dressed quickly. I then packed her sleeping bag and the pillow. I then packed my bag and took everything out to Annabeth's car. I saw Annabeth cooking eggs over the fire.

"Morning." I said. "Any more bad dreams last night?"

"No." She said. "Thanks, For helping me with that."

"Anytime." I said, then kissed her good morning. Nico and Will had packed all their stuff and loaded it into Will's car. Thalia and Reyna were at the same stage as Annabeth and I, the tent was still up but it was empty. Will and Nico had gone to the bathrooms a few minuets down the dirt road of the campground. I walked over to the tent and disassembled it. I put it in the bag and hauled it back to Annabeth's car. Reyna was disassembling her tent when I got back. I offered to help but she declined so I sat by the fire. The smell of the eggs were amazing and made my stomach rumble.

After breakfast, we all got in our cars and left. I drove back to Annabeth's and as we rode back we listened to the radio and talked. When we got back annabeth and I brought the tent and chairs up to the apartment, then went back for our things. I stood outside the apartments.

"I should bring this back to the hotel. I'll be back later." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a while. I love you." Annabeth said. Then she realized what she said, her eyes widened. "Sorry, oh my gosh. It just- rolled off my tongue. I-"

I stopped her with a kiss. "I love you too." I said after I pulled away. I knew we hadn't been dating for too long but it was automatic, as if we were supposed to say it. It just felt right.

 **A/N : Alright guys, second to last chapter is done. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Hey guys. Last chapter. Sorry. If there's enough requests I might make a sequel to this.**

 **Percy's P.O.V. : Time skip to the end of his trip ( 2-3 months since they started dating)**

It was my second to last day in San Francisco. I had all my stuff packed and ready to go for tomorrow. I didn't want to go. This was the best summer of my life. I was freaking out. Leaving San Francisco meant having to leave Annabeth. Annabeth was the best thing that ever happened to me. This entire trip was amazing, I made new friends, I fell in love, and now I have to leave it all behind when I go back to New York. I took a deep breath and went to Annabeth's. She answered the door. She looked into my eyes and I knew we were thinking the same thing. These were the days we never wanted to come. The days we wished would never come. This was an endless summer full of memories and friendship and laughter, filled with love and adventures. I hugged annabeth and hurried my face in her neck. I never wanted to let go. And if I could, I wouldn't. We stayed like that for a long time. Just holding each other, not wanting to let go. I realized she still and my sweatshirt, but I didn't care. She could have it. I'd rather she had it. Eventually we let go.

She kissed me and it was still just as magical as our first few. The sparks never fading. She pulled away.

"Sit on the couch." She said. "I'm going to get something." She then walked towards her room. I sat on the couch and she came back with my sweatshirt.

"No," I started. "I want you to keep it." I said.

"Can you just wear it please." She said. I cooperated and put it on. She sat next to me and I put my arm around her. She put her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. I never wanted this to end. I wanted to stay here forever, just like this. Never letting go of annabeth, of this summer, of all our friends and the memories we made. Before I knew it, it was already time for dinner. It all came too soon. Annabeth and I went to a burger place down the street from her apartment.

"I'm gunna miss you like crazy." She said, sitting next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and buried my face in her neck. I sighed.

"I'm gunna miss you too." I said sadly. I never wanted to let go. We both ordered bacon burgers and I ordered a diet coke while she ordered a water.

"You'll call me right?" I asked.

"Of course seaweed brain." She said, smiling sadly. The food came and we talked as we ate. We walked the streets of San Francisco just like we did the first time we hung out. Except this time we avoided Starbucks. We took tons of pictures for memories and all too soon, we were walking to Annabeth's. I started to think about my flight. I knew it left at 7:00pm and that I should be at the airport by 5:30pm. Annabeth unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

I sat on the couch and she sat next to me after turning the TV on. I Interlocked our fingers and then wrapped my arm around her, still holding her hand. She put her head on my shoulder. Way too quickly it was 11:00 and I new I should go back to my hotel.

"I have to go." I whispered in Annabeths ear.

"No, don't leave." She said.

"I have to." I said. I let go of her hand and gently nudged her off of me. I stood up. Annabeth was pretty much asleep. I leaned down and picked her up. I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her.

"Goodnight Annabeth." I whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." She sleepily responded. I smiled and walked out of her bedroom. After exiting the apartment and locking the door, I walked to the hotel. I went to sleep the next day, hating the day to come.

I woke up at 9:34am. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and grabbed my bags. I was checked out of the hotel before 11. I went to Annabeth's. When she opened the door she looked at me and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and smelled the ocean. Percy wrapped his arms around me. He was wearing the sweatshirt he had let me wear 3 months ago. I hadn't given it back because it smelled like him. Still hugging we walked into the apartment. Percy closed the door with his foot. He buried his face in my neck. After we let go we talked and waited for everyone to show up. By 3:30 Thalia, Nico, Will, and Reyna had shown up.

"You have everything?" Nico asked. Percy nodded. We were walking to the cars to bring Percy to the Airport. We were taking my car. I was driving, Percy was in the passenger seat, Reyna and Thalia were in the back. Will and Nico took Will's car and Percy's bags. We arrived at the airport by 5:25. The day was going by too fast, I wasn't ready to say goodbye. Percy and I knew we had to break up but neither wanted to. I was going to cry just thinking about it. I pulled myself together and we walked into the airport. Percy got his bags checked and we walked to security. I knew I couldn't follow him through. This was where Percy said his goodbyes. He said bye to Will and Nico first, thanked them for having him come over and help paint their apartment. Then he went to Reyna and Thalia. He said that it was fun hanging out with them. Then he looked at me. I felt my eyes watering. He walked over and then he kissed me. After letting go we hugged.

"I'm sorry, we both know what happens next." He whispered. I felt tears streaming down my face. I nodded. I knew that was all he was going to say. He wasn't going to say it but it was done. We had broken up. He took his sweatshirt off and gave it to me. I took it and put it on. Keeping his scent.

"Bye guys." He said to everyone. He looked at me. I was a mess. I was breaking down. Tears were streaming down my face. Thalia hugged me as Percy went through security.

[1 month later]

I walked onto my college campus. I still wasn't quiet over Percy but I hoped college would help me fix that. I was wearing his sweatshirt. It still smelled like him. I knew that this wasn't helping me get over him but I couldn't part with the sweatshirt. There was a cool breeze as I walked towards my dorm building.

"Annabeth?!" I heard a some what familiar voice say behind me. I turned around and there was Percy, running towards me. I dropped my stuff and ran to meet him. We met and we hugged. I was crying.

"Annabeth you never said you were going to school here?" He said.

"I-it didn't seem important." I responded.

"Annabeth will you go out with me again." I was crying.

I nodded. "Yes. Of course." I said.

 **A/N : Alright guys that's the end. This was a very fun story to write and thank you all for your support it really helped me. Bye!**


End file.
